The present invention relates to a circuit for controlling a capstan motor that moves magnetic tape in a video recording/playback apparatus using magnetic tape as a recording medium, and more particularly to a circuit for controlling the rotation speed of the capstan motor by modes in which the recording medium is driven at a different speed from a normal speed.
In general, in order to read out a video signal recorded on inclined tracks of magnetic tape during playback, a video recording/playback apparatus using magnetic tape as a recording medium must move the tape by a predetermined track width whenever a video head attached to a drum scans the inclined track of the tape, In other words, the rotation speed of the capstan motor is related to the rotation speed of the drum. The relation is applied to index search and picture search modes besides the playback mode.
During the modes of fast forward (FF), rewind (REW), high speed search, and index search (but not playback), a conventional recording/playback apparatus rotates the capstan motor at a fixed multiple of the playback speed. Further, the capstan motor has a variable speed even though the capstan motor should maintain rotation speed of a certain multiple of playback speed.